


Friendship Favors the Bold

by EverestRising



Series: The Creation of Fond Memories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Cussing, Gen, Kara doesn't mind, Kara is Keith's wingman, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mars Attacks, Minor Violence, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestRising/pseuds/EverestRising
Summary: Keith just doesn't understand, he doesn't understand why Shiro would take him on as his student, and he doesn't understand why a tiny blonde girl with a wide smile is currently trying to befriend him.Kara doesn't mind, Kara doesn't mind that Matt Holt chose her as his student, and she doesn't mind that the boy with dark hair and violet-blue eyes is reluctant to be her friend.Keith doesn't understand and Kara doesn't mind, and maybe that's why they became friends.How Keith and Kara became best friends, while ragging on lame movies and bonding over their hatred for others.





	Friendship Favors the Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My names Everest! Please call me Eve or Evie though!
> 
> It's good to see you guys again! Now there is no Shiro in this one and Keithy-boy goes through a bit of angst and pain at the end, but fear not! Shiro will come riding in on his white horse soon! XD Just kidding but he is gonna be pissed! You'll see what I mean!
> 
> Again sorry about no Shiro but this chapter is very important for later on, I hope you guys like Kara! Please comment below what you think of her, constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Another short chapter as well, but I promise they will be getting longer! I just have very little time to write and so many ideas, I'm kinda pumping them out like a machine!
> 
> This is part of a series where I do various one shots, before or after the Kerberos Mission set in this verse, and while I do have lots of one shots planned, feel free to send me in any prompts you want (minus lemons and stuff I may consider it later but not right now) and I'll do my best to deliver!
> 
> The ages are (if you don't recognize a name it's an oc because we don't know a lot about garrison people other than the main five)
> 
> Shiro : 18 (well technically 4 because he's a leap year baby ^-^)
> 
> Keith : 15
> 
> Kara : 14
> 
> Matt : 18
> 
> Raja : 19
> 
> Hugo :15
> 
> Aarav : 15 (almost 16)
> 
> Now that that's done, please go ahead and enjoy the story!  
> If you have any questions please feel free to ask and any prompts please send them to me!  
> To be honest I've never taken any prompts from others so I'm a little nervous and I'm so sorry if I can't deliver!  
> -I love you all  
> ~|EverestRising|~

Keith sighed in irritation as his phone started ringing and looked back to make sure the librarian wasn't around before grabbing it and slamming his book shut. Taking a glance at the caller ID, he scowled and set it down turning it on vibrate. It was his social worker, and hell would freeze over before he actually answered her while he was at school.  
Paulina Juarez could rule his life and where he lived during summer break but not while he was at school, not where he was safe from abusive foster homes and dick foster siblings. He couldn't wait for the day when he turned 18 and could ditch her, finally get a place of his own. He would be alone but that's how he preferred it, his mom had never been around and his dad disappeared when he was a kid.  
To be honest he couldn't blame them for leaving him, what was so great about him? Nothing. Maybe that’s why... Keith pondered lacing his fingers under his chin, maybe that was why he still couldn't understand why Shiro took him on as his student, and hadn't ditched him right away.  
It was almost three weeks later and still everyday after classes Shiro invited him over to his dorm and helped with his homework, and on the weekends he invited him out with his friends Raja and Matt. He had said no every time, but Shiro always just gave him a smile and said 'maybe next time' in that understanding tone.  
It was infuriating!  
How one man could be so nice and good, couldn’t be real! Shiro was the poster child of the Garrison, the mother flipping golden boy! He should have a big head that can't fit through the door and cockiness that Keith would want to slap off of his face. But no! He had a kind and understanding aura that made Keith more uncomfortable and skittish than he'd like to admit and really that should say something about the way he was raised when he reacted better to anger and hate then kindness and love.  
Keith was startled out of his thoughts when a blonde girl pulled out a chair and sat next to him giving him a wide smile. "Hi! You're Keith right?" She asked in a thick southern accent, she was a tiny thing about two inches shorter than Keith (or at least from what he could tell, they were both sitting down after all), with a thin lanky form and bright blonde hair pulled back in a braid. Her eyes were a warm blue color and she had a big smile with dimples.  
"Yeah.." he muttered awkwardly looking back to his book. The girl however didn't seem put off and laughed quietly "I'm Kara, Kara Cross, I'm Matt Holt's student" she explained and Keith side eyed her before nodding and turning back to his book. Kara looked at his book and tilted her head "You actually like those tacky books?" She asked in surprise her eyebrows raising up.  
Keith finally looked up and turned to her with a scowl "I don't, it's just there funny to read, I mean a zombie that falls in love with a girl after eating her boyfriends brains? That's twisted and unrealistic" he explained and Kara grinned and nodded "Have you seen that absolutely ancient movie Mars Attacks?" She asked excitedly.  
Keith despite himself felt his lips quirk up "Yeah, the one where that blonde chick and her dogs heads get switched around by aliens?" He asked and Kara nodding "That movie was great with the horrible story line and fake make-up" she snickered and Keith snorted his guard lowering a little bit.  
"Definitely" Keith agreed and then he paused looking at Kara "Why are you talking to me?" He asked cautiously and Kara looked to him with a kind smile. "I've wanted to talk to you since the beginning of the year, I admire how you don't put up with instructors bullshit" she explained scrunching her nose in distaste at the idea of the instructors and how they treated students.  
Kara looked slightly embarrassed here "I'll admit, I didn't know how to approach because you're kinda intimidating to be honest" she teased and Keith smirked shaking his head "But then I found out your Shiro's student and he and Matt are friends so...I figured we finally had something in common" she explained and Keith twitched looking at her closely.  
Kara returned the look with ease still smiling and Keith's mind said he could trust her, but that argued with a smaller part, the spiteful little part of his brain, that convinced him everyone wanted to hurt him, because hurt was all he had known growing up, not to trust her because then he'd just wind up getting burned in the end.  
"So you don't think I'm 'disrespectful'?" he asked instead scrunching his nose at the word. Kara burst out laughing "Please, I'm glad you give hell to the teachers, they treat us like dirt, if I was brave enough I'd give them trouble too" Kara paused giving him a smile "I really admire you Keith" she admitted and Keith stared at her causing Kara to turn red and wave her hands around shaking her head frantically.  
"N-not like that I swear!" She stuttered and both ducked their heads when the librarian (a nice old women) shushed them. Keith looked back to Kara and she gave a embarrassed smile "Trust me I have my eye on someone else..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes grew hazy as she stared at someone behind Keith.  
Keith turned his head and saw Matt leaving with that girl Raja, he looked back to Kara and she shook her head giving him a sad smile, her eyes telling him she knew it would never happen. Keith felt like he should say something here, for some reason it made him angry to see her look so sad. Was there a social protocol for this? How did one comfort a broken heart?  
Kara surprised him by giving a smile, even though her eyes were sad- (so sad) -she still managed a brave face, and Keith knew then he liked her. He knew how it felt to smile while feeling so much pain inside, with him he supposed he didn't hide his pain with a smile, but rather a scowl and anger, it just seemed easier that way.  
Keith was startled out of his thoughts by Kara pulling a book out of her bag and handing it to Keith "This book" she started and Keith took it looking it over with a quirked eyebrow "Read it and then call me at this number" she told him handing him a slip of paper.  
"Why?" He asked and Kara shrugged and impish look on her face as she brushed a lock of hair from her face "I wanna know what you think" She insisted and Keith looked down at the book feeling his shoulders hunch slightly as he became more uncomfortable. His thoughts were arguing quite loudly in his head and he desperately wish they would shut up.  
Kara paused and pursed her lips before setting a hand on his shoulder. Not reacting to the almost invisible flinch he gave, she spoke gently "It's okay, I get that it's hard to trust people, so how about we start small?" She inquired and stood up grabbing her bag and books.  
"This Friday, Shiro, Matt, Raja and I are going to the arcade, you're coming with, I won't take no for an answer" she ordered sternly and Keith found himself nodding reluctantly. Kara gave a beaming smile and punched his shoulder "See ya there Keith!" She chirped and ran off just as he was about to say something.  
Keith sighed and stood up gathering all his things and hurrying off as to not be scolded by his instructors for being late again. When he went to leave he was stopped by Hugo Chabert and Aarav Saluja.  
"Hey Kogane, you must think you're really hot shit now because Shirogane chose you huh?" Hugo sneered and Keith froze, before sneering at them "Just because nobody wanted to mentor you two ass-hats doesn't mean I had anything to do with it you know?" He quipped. Aarav hissed and grabbed Keith by the arm making the teen wince in pain.  
Hugo snorted and pushed Keith against the wall and nodding to Aarav who smirked, the latter kneed Keith in the gut causing the smaller teen to let out a gasp of pain, before he bit his lip and refused to let out a sound even as they started hitting him from left and right. Hugo laughed and slid a hand in Keith's hair throwing his head back against the wall and letting the blood from Keith's nose slide down his face.  
"What? Why don't you cry out huh? Don't you want your little boyfriend Shirogane to come?" Aarav sneered and Keith grunted, his left eye was slowly swelling, he spit the blood that had pooled in his mouth at Hugo's face and the taller teen fell back "You little bitch!" He snarled as he wiped his face, using that distraction Keith grabbed his bag and bolted swerving in and out of the shelves ignoring the cry of the concerned librarian as he quickly ran towards the dorms.  
Hearing footsteps Keith sped up, his lungs burning and water welling behind his eyes, he turned a corner and ducked inside a random janitors office. His chest heaved and he slammed a hand over his busted lips to quiet his shaky breathing as he heard the two older boys cursing and spitting as they ran past.  
He closed his eyes and clenched his free hand as they finally ran past and slid down the door to sit down. With a cry of pain at the way his ribs protested he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them looking at the floor length mirror in the closet. His left eyes was almost swollen shut, his nose bleeding and his cheek was swelling, has lip was busted open and he could practically feel the bruises as they steadily grew across his pale torso.  
Keith felt his eyes burn as thoughts scattered through his head. Why did he get beat up here? This was supposed to be his safe haven, away from crummy foster parents that hurt him and a social worker who didn't care. What did he do to deserve this?  
Keith rubbing at his eyes furiously and stood up with a sigh, he'd tell someone if it actually mattered, he learned the hard way, that if you tell someone, the person you told on would just get angry. Very angry.  
With another bone deep sigh, he left the closet and carefully made his way back to his dorm, barely acknowledging the moaning and repetitive slaps of skin from his asshole roommate having yet another date of in their bathroom before he passed out on his bed. Letting the blissful darkness take him away.


End file.
